


One, Two, Three

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, Gen, Post-Altissia, Post-Chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: There's only one person in the world Ignis trusts to teach him all the things he needs to relearn, now.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnibard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnibard/gifts).



He could see just enough to make out the pale glow of a haven before them, his mind supplementing the curl and loop of runes as he remembered them. Intellectually he knew those shapes would fade away as he aged, chemical markers deteriorating over time with no way to refresh them. Several steps ahead, the Marshal of the Crownsguard seemed to step off grass and onto stone, indicating that they were not as far from it as Ignis thought they were.

He slowed, making more liberal use of his cane to suss out where the change was. With his vision as it was, he had no depth perception to speak of, just the awareness of where his limbs were in relation to himself. Learning distance through touch and sound was proving more difficult as time edged on.

He could _feel_ the Marshal's gaze on him. Knew there, at least, there was no judgement, the way there had been back in Lestallum, the reproach there had been from Gladiolus and the desperate need to _help_ from Prompto. Thus the reason he had approached the Marshal in the first place, when he had heard he was in the city. He had been _very_ lucky he had not already left--

"Watch your step."

His cane tapped stone. He toed it, tested the step, then moved up, cane moving in an arc, tapping at three points-- one, two, three, giving him the slope and width of the haven's ramp. When it began to level off, he kept walking, tapping the edges of it to try to get a feel for his walking area, painting it in his mind. He couldn't see the runes any better up close; had to close his eyes against the brightness knifing into his mind.

Nearby, Cor scuffed his shoes deliberately against the surface, an act that made Ignis immensely grateful. For the time being, this was training enough.


End file.
